lab_rats_bionicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gus
Gus '''is a recurring character in Season 1 and a main character in Season 2 of Mighty Med. He appeared in Mighty Rats. He is portrayed by Augie Isaac. Biography Mighty Med Gus is Kaz and Oliver's friend who Jordan dislikes. Lab Rats In Mighty Rats, he becomes friends with Leo and helps the team defeat Special Agent Graham. He also finds out about Mighty Med but has his mind erased. Personality Gus is a main character that is friends with Kaz and Oliver. Sometimes people find him weird but it doesn't bother him. Friends Kaz Kaz is good friends with Gus. He didn't want Gus to find out about Mighty Med and was disappointed when it happened. Oliver Oliver is also good friends with Gus. He didn't want Gus to find out about Mighty Med and was disappointed when it happened. Skylar Storm/Connie Valentine Skylar/Connie is also good friends with Gus. She didn't want Gus to find out about Mighty Med and was disappointed when it happened. Alan Diaz Alan is also good friends with Gus. He didn't want Gus to find out about Mighty Med and was disappointed when it happened. Horace Diaz Gus is friends with Horace. They are not normally seen together in the series, but in Mighty Rats, Gus obeyed what Horace said. Leo Dooley Gus and Leo are friends. Gus used to be enemies with Leo as he hit Gus with a laser sphere. Now, Leo and Gus will work together whenever. Leo claims Gus to be his "favourite". Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas and the Bionic Soldiers Gus is friends with Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas and the Bionic Soldiers. Gus helped them defeat Special Agent Graham. Enemies Leo Dooley (formerly) Gus used to be enemies with Leo. This is because Leo hit Gus with a laser sphere. Special Agent Graham Gus is enemies with Special Agent Graham. He helped defeat him. Powers and Abilities '''Warning: This ability is an ability he acquired from a medicine, meaning he no longer has it. * '''Power Absorption: '''Gus can absorb powers from other people. Trivia * No one wanted Gus in their group, in the episode "Saving the People Who Save People." * Gus has a tendency to start fights (I, Normo and Mighty Mad) * He's a very skilled artist * Gus can speak Spanish. * Gus now runs the Domain. * He gets mixed up with row boat and robot. * According to Jordan, he smells like dead fish. * Gus's parents gives him money instead of attention. * He collects a lot of bellybutton lint. * He thinks the average person goes to the bathroom six times a year. * He keeps his umbilical cord in his wallet. * People tell him to stand by a coffin a lot. * He tried to become a magician named "Gus Angel." * He apparently produces rabbits out of nowhere without meaning to. * Jordan doesn't like him. * He is in the school marching band. * He resembles a Dorenbosch pet from Skylar's planet. It turns out Skylar's pet Dorenbosch looks a lot like Gus, though is female. Unlike Gus, Skylar's Dorenbosch is more intelligent and self-aware. * In Evil Gus, he knew about Mighty Med (in show), but his memory got erased by Horace Diaz. * People say he has a warm smile. * He carries fish bait and mayonnaise in his backpack. * He hates mayonnaise even if he carries it in his backpack. * He does many events. * He becomes a main character in season 2 (As he is seen in the season 2 intro). * His voice changes in season 2 and he is a little taller. * It is unclear if he likes or dislikes toast. * He loves digging stuff out of the garbage * Gus' glasses are fake * He has a cheetah guy. * His family as at least 4 homes. * He says that his parents give him money instead of attention. * He keeps a jar of mayo in his backpack. * There has been many close calls about him finding about the Mighty Med Hospital. * He's been in Mighty Med (twice) without realizing it. * He owns a lot of detectors. * His favourite lab rat may be Leo. Appearances Season 4 * Mighty Rats Category:Characters Category:Mighty Med Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Gus Related Category:Season 4 Category:Heroes Category:2015 Category:Smart People